


Here Come the Heirs of the Shadows

by pbarfic9



Series: Bring Me the Kings of the Shadows [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (like very minor it's almost barely in there), Alternate Universe, Demon Harry Styles, Demon Hunters, Demon Zayn Malik, Demon!Zayn, Demons, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Nick Grimshaw/Louis Tomlinson, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Power Dynamics, Succubi & Incubi, Threesome - M/M/M, hunter!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pbarfic9/pseuds/pbarfic9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick bends his head down to purr in Louis’ ear, “want to get out of here?” “Su-“ Louis’ cut off halfway through his answer by a pair of hands grabbing his hips, and pulling him forward roughly.  His eyes fly open, and he looks up to see Zayn and Harry glaring at Nick angrily, and still holding onto Louis’ hips possessively.  Fuck, they look hot.  “He’s ours” he hears Harry growl his voice somewhere between possessive and threatening, as Zayn drags him back into the shadows. </p><p>...or a few weeks later, Louis tries to take someone home.  Harry and Zayn aren't too happy about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know it's been about a week since my last chapter in this 'verse, I've been struggling a bit with this chapter, I hope it came out okay!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. I really love getting to hear y'all opinions, thoughts, and just interact with you in general; comments make my day!

Louis was standing at the bar, scanning the crowd below him on the dance floor. So far, no one had caught his eye, so he contented himself with sipping his drink as he soaked in his surroundings. Louis came to these kinds of bars pretty rarely, he didn’t really understand the appeal. But tonight, he needed to loose himself, and really, he supposed isn’t that why people came to places like this? Because here, in the middle of the night, you could be anyone, could do anything. The shadows sheltered from judgment, from prying eyes. The mass of people swirling around Louis was chaotic, coming together and moving apart without rhyme or reason. Here he was anonymous; wasn’t on his toes waiting to be attacked, wasn’t tracking down a creature of the night. Here, he could relax, have some fun, and maybe, if he found the right person, could find someone to take home for the night. 

He spots a stranger checking him out from across the bar, and he smirks as he watches him look Louis up and down slowly, languidly. He looks like he’s undressing Louis with his eyes, and if Louis stands up a bit straighter, pushes his ass out just slightly, just enough to be enticing, can you really blame him? 

Louis watches the stranger weave his way through the club over the rim of his glass, chuckling to himself a couple times as he gets tangled up in the crowd of people between the two of them. 

Finally he reaches him, sidling up beside him and leaning in close to Louis’ ear. “I’m Nick” he whispers in Louis’ ear, “want to dance?” Louis looks Nick up and down, sees the tight fit of his clothes and the mischief dancing in his eyes. He’s certainly not as otherworldly attractive as Zayn or Harry, but he is pretty cute. “Sure, why not” Louis teases, grabbing Nick’s wrist and pulling his down onto the dance floor. Before long Nick is behind Louis, and Louis is grinding against him. 

Louis smiles, this had been exactly what he needed. He hadn’t been out in forever, and he needed to blow off some steam. As much as he loved hunting, it was pretty stressful, and on top of that he hadn’t seen Harry and Zayn in almost a week. As uncomfortable as it was for him to admit, he’d almost gotten used to seeing the two of them around, and in a weird way, he supposed he missed them. Louis tried not to think about it too much, trying to decipher what the hell was going on between the three of them got way too complicated, way too fast. It made his head hurt. 

So, he had gone out instead. A few drinks and a few hours later, here he was nameless in a bar crammed full on a Saturday night. He sighed in contentment, grinding his ass back against Nick, and listening to him moan quietly in his ear in response. He was cute enough he supposed, and it had been a while since Louis had gotten laid. He’s slightly buzzed, and most of all he’s happy. Happy at his anonymity, happy at the feeling of his dance partner’s bulge grinding against his ass, happy at the simplicity of it all. 

Louis throws his head back, sighing contently as the he moves with the music, for once care free. He doesn’t know how long they’ve been dancing, but he’s starting to feel hot under the collar, and by the feel of Nick’s cock pressed against Louis’ ass, Nick’s feeling it too. 

Nick bends his head down to purr in Louis’ ear, “want to get out of here?” “Su-“ Louis’ cut off halfway through his answer by a pair of hands grabbing his hips, and pulling him forward roughly. His eyes fly open, and he looks up to see Zayn and Harry glaring at Nick angrily, and still holding onto Louis’ hips possessively. Fuck, they look hot. “He’s ours” he hears Harry growl his voice somewhere between possessive and threatening, as Zayn drags him back into the shadows. Before he knows it, he’s no longer standing in the middle of a nameless bar, but rather standing in a very familiar looking bedroom. Adrenaline is coursing through his veins as he turns, to see Zayn and Harry standing over him angrily, arms crossed across their chests. While it hadn’t exactly been his intention to draw the two of them out, he can’t deny the shiver that runs down his spine. “I thought we made it clear a few weeks ago” Zayn growls, “you belong to us”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh Harry and Zayn aren't too happy at the idea of Louis sleeping with someone else....could they be developing feelings for each other? (cheesey end note I know, lol).
> 
> This fic is probably gonna be a bit shorter than the last one, but I think this is both an opportunity to develop their relationship, and an excuse to write some hopefully pretty hot sex so.... 
> 
> Hope you liked it! Like I said, comments are bae :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long for me to write and post! Everything has been absolutely insane recently, haven't had much time to write. 
> 
> Hope you like it! As always, I love comments more than anything, I'd love to know what you thought :) 
> 
> (Also fair warning this is very possessive, and probably the filthiest thing I've ever written)

The two of them stalk forward, forcing Louis back until finally, his knees hit a bed behind him and he half stumbles, half falls on top of it. The two demons don’t stop, continuing to crawl towards him until he’s forced back against the headboard. The two of them are now hovering over Louis, and Louis gulps as two sets of jet black eyes stare down at him hungrily. There’s a wild glint in their eyes, and Louis feels trapped, pinned down beneath their gaze. 

Harry cocks his head to the side, looking down at Louis almost curiously. So far the two of them haven’t said anything yet, and that in and of itself is enough to put Louis on edge. Harry and Zayn have never exactly been shy about talking in bed, and it makes Louis squirm just thinking about it. But this, this silent assessment is something Louis doesn’t quite know how to handle. They look dangerous, sinful, and god Louis’ cock is hard. His head thumps against the pillow behind him, and he bites his tongue to hold back a moan. They haven’t even done anything yet, but just the feeling of being overpowered, being pinned beneath the two of them has Louis’ hips bucking off the bed. 

Harry surges forward, sucking kisses up the arch of Louis’ neck until he’s reached the soft place right behind Louis’ ear. He pauses there for a moment, sucks a bruise into the skin that sends a moan flying out of Louis’ chest. Zayn has settled on his right, and Louis can feel the hard line of his body pressed against his side, can feel the stiff line of his cock against his thigh. He suddenly feels so empty, he wants to beg; but he doesn’t. Damn it he’s his own person, he doesn’t belong to anyone. 

“You’re ours” Zayn growls out, as though he’s reading Louis’ thoughts. Louis scoffs, “I’m not yours, never have been, never will be”. He’s expecting another growl he’s expecting anger, what is isn’t expecting is the smirk that tugs sharply at Zayn’s lips, and the drop in his voice. “Little hunter” he continues, his voice deadly and soft, “of course you are. Deny it all you want, your silly little mortal lovers could never measure up.” “I do just fine” Louis snarks back, though he admits to himself his point is somewhat undermined by the fact that at the same moment, his hands fly up to tangle in Harry’s curls, pressing him closer. 

“Do you though?” Zayn presses on. His eyes sweep Louis up and down, slowly, languidly, like he’s prodding him for weaknesses. Louis struggles to remain impassive, the moment he lets Zayn know how much he’s getting to him he’s done for. The moment Zayn gets even a hint of what he wants, and Louis knows he’ll be powerless to resist him. Zayn’s designed that way, designed to find what his prey wants most in the world and make them desperate for it. And Zayn’s damn good at it too. 

Louis tugs Harry forward, pressing their lips together desperately. His spine is taught with pleasure, it feels like there’s an electric current running through his body. Harry tugs his and Louis’ shirts over their heads, before pushing him further back into the pillows as their tongues struggle for dominance. Fuck, Louis thinks absentmindedly, he may have underestimated Harry. Harry comes off as quieter, isn’t quite as outwardly aggressive as Zayn is, but Harry’s no less powerful in his own right. 

Zayn’s moved between his legs now, and before Louis knows it, his pants and boxers have disappeared, and he’s left with the image of Zayn between his thighs, eyes parted innocently as his hot breath puffs over his cock. Fuck, that image certainly isn’t helping, his cock is so hard Louis feels like he’s only a hair’s breath away from coming. 

Louis cries out as Harry takes one of his nipples into his mouth, and Zayn slips a finger inside of him. Zayn’s stretching him almost painfully slowly, like he has all the time in the world, like Louis isn’t desperate above him. Louis feels his hips fly off the mattress as he reaches his hand down to fist around his cock. 

“Ah ah ah,” Harry tuts, as he pins Louis’s arms at his sides, “I don’t think so.” “Please,” Louis begs, slumping against the bed in defeat, “please let me come. Something. Anything.” “Oh I don’t think so,” Harry coos in mock sympathy, “you were a naughty little hunter tonight, let that man put his hands all over what’s ours. And naughty boys don’t get to come.” 

Suddenly, Zayn gets a wicked glint in his eye. “Touch yourself for us Louis” he whispers, voice deep and husky as his fingers continue to stretch Louis out, avoiding Louis’ prostate with each press inside. “What?” Louis’ momentarily confused. “You heard me,” Zayn continues calmly, “go ahead, if you want to touch yourself so badly. Wrap your hand around you cock and stroke it, nice, tight strokes. Show us how you get yourself off when we’re not around.” He’s smirking, and Louis groans. He doesn’t know where Zayn’s going with this, but he feels like he’s being played. 

Louis wraps a fist around his cock, stroking himself just the way he likes with nice, tight, fast, strokes. “Good boy”, Zayn coos. “Doesn’t that feel good?” Louis groans. It does, it does feel good but it’s not enough, not when the two of them are right there, so close, and he’s still aching to be filled. 

“Please,” he begs, “I’m gonna come.” “No, you’re not.” Harry’s voice is harsh, it cuts through the fog in Louis’ mind, and he slows his strokes. “Do you know why you’re not?” Harry questions, voice deceptively innocent, “Because you belong to us, and you don’t have permission to little hunter.” Louis wants to sob, he’s so close he can feel it and yet… 

“That guy from the bar, what was his name…” Zayn questions, tapping his chin and cocking his head to the side in mock contemplation. “Nick was it?” Louis nods apprehensively. “I wonder if Nick could make you this desperate,” Zayn continues, and Louis is almost miserable. 

Suddenly Zayn’s fingers are gone, and his cock is pressing insistently at his hole instead. Harrys’ hand replaces Louis’ on his cock, and Louis nearly comes just from that alone. “You belong to us,” Harry whispers in Louis’ ear, as Zayn begins to pound into him. The pace they’ve set is fast, rough, Louis isn’t going to be able to hold on much longer. “No, I don’t” Louis clings desperately to his guns, he can sleep with whoever he wants damn it. Zayn growls, “say it” he demands, “say it, and we’ll let you come.” 

His voice is taunting, and Louis would punch him in the face for how smug he looks if he had anywhere near that mental capacity at this point. “Who do you belong to?” Harry questions, sliding his thumb across Louis’ slit as he quickens the pace of his hand. Louis shakes his head, damn it he can do this. Suddenly Zayn withdraws entirely, and Louis nearly sobs. Zayn’s taken to just teasing at his hole, brushing just the tip of his cock against him before pulling away entirely. It’s the most exquisite form of torture. 

“Who do you belong to?” Harry questions again, and finally Louis relents. “You” he nearly screams, “I belong to you”. Harry smiles down at him, and he and Zayn resume their onslaught. 

“It’s okay” Harry coos in his ear, “you were such a good boy, you can come”. And Louis does, he comes hard into Harry’s hand as the pleasure finally overwhelms him. Just a few minutes later, Zayn and Harry follow. 

The three of them lie on the bed, sweaty and trying desperately to catch their breaths. 

Louis chuckles cocking an eyebrow, “So….” he starts, “I take it this means you’d like to keep me all to yourselves?”. Harry and Zayn look almost apologetic as they offer Louis soft smiles, their demonic instincts have subsided, and they have the decency to look almost sheepish. 

Zayn sighs “we’re not going to ask you stop living your life Lou”. It’s Louis turn to smirk, a twinkle of mischief in his eye, “so I should head back to that bar and see if maybe Nick is still there?” he asks impishly, chuckling at the murderous look on the two demons faces. 

“Fuck no, if going out is that important to you, we’ll go out with you or something. You don’t need anyone else.” 

Louis smiles, it’s certainly not what he had been expecting, but he thinks he can live with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! 
> 
> Like I said comments and kudos are bae, they absolutely make my day! If you have any feedback, thoughts, or constructive criticism on my writing itself, feel free to drop me a comment or a message, my kik is pbarfic9
> 
> I have at least a couple more fics planned for this 'verse, if there's something specific you'd like to see let me know :)


End file.
